Love Triangle
by Kitsuri Mizuka
Summary: A love triangle between Natsu, Lucy and Gray. I'm bad at summaries. Just read it would ya. Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A love triangle between Natsu, Lucy and Gray. I'm bad at summaries. Just read it would ya

**I just can't get this idea out of my head so I'll just write it... and the plot is kinda based on a true story, MY LOVE LIFE(excluding the lemon that is), you see... This fic is still untitled so please review or PM me to give a title. This'll be a oneshot though. Oh yeah maybe I'll make a StiCy fic after this because somehow I suddenly like StiCy(but NaLu is still my top priority). There won't be any lemon here but if you want I'll make it**

* * *

~ Lucy's POV ~

After hearing those words I'm just shocked,he was leaving me there_ being alone again huh? _ I thought to myself as I went to the bar "Mira, I'm feeling unwell. I'll go home now" I said as Ilowered my head so my eyes were hidden under my bangs so Mira won't see my eyes full of tears, " Okay, Lucy. Get well soon."I immediately run towards guild doors and went straight home. _What's my fault?! What did I do to make him say that?! WHY?! _I thought to myself as I ran to my 70,000J-rent-per-month apartment.

~ FLASHBACK

_I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, turning around I look at the person. I was happy to see who's behind me. It seems like he's been ignoring me somehow after the Phantom Lord incident so my face immediately lit up after seeing my boyfriend "What is it, Gray?" " Lucy, we need to talk privately " my exhibitionist-boyfriend said to me "Oh, sure,". Then he grabbed my hand to take me to a little bit quieter place in the guild, "What is it, Gray?"I asked, confused about why we have to talk about it privately "Luce, I'm breaking up with you" Before I can react anything, he put his hands on his pockets and walk away, leaving me._

~ FLASHBACK END – Normal POV

_I thought I've finally found my true love, but now he's gone. I guess my luck being with a handsome, smart, strong and romantic guy is over. I should've expected this. A weak girl like me should never have high expectations anymore. _ Lucy thought to herself as she went in to her house. She immediately plopped on her comfy bed without changing her clothes and drift herself crying to sleep.

Gray and Lucy had been dating for sometime now, around 6 months and a few more days was Lucy's birthday. She was expecting a great gift from Gray, because he was her boyfriend after all. All of her expactations were shattered, and now there's an empty space in her heart that can't be filled by anyone except _him. _Lucy never realised this, but her love to Gray was just a crush but it grew more as she dated with him. And her feelings for _him _was hiding deep inside her heart still unknown by herself. But soon her _true _feeling for _him _will come out from the dephts of her heart.

~ At the guild, same time

Natsu wanted to go to a mission, but he can't seem to see Lucy in the guild, Erza is just eating her strawberry cake and Gray can be sniffed by Natsu's nose so he doesn't need to look around. So he walked towards the bar stool and asked Mira, " Hey Mira, do you know where's Luce? I can't smell her in the guild" Natsu said as he sniffed the air around, "Oh she said she was feeling unwell so she went home earlier" Mira answered " Okay, thanks Mira. I guess I'll check up on her." _Though she has a boyfriend he still cares about her. He won't ever give up, huh? _Mira thought to herself as she unconciously put a sad smile on her face.

When Natsu is already in front of Lucy's house he jumped to the window and got in. _Tears? Why is she crying? _Natsu thought as he sniffed the air in Lucy's room. He then walked beside the bed and knelt beside Lucy on the floor. _Why are you so sad when you already have a boyfriend? That ice princess is so lucky. _Natsu thought to himself as he brushed a stray hair on Lucy's forehead and wiped her tears with his thumb, _I hope you'll get better soon_ Natsu thought to himself again as he sneak up into the blanket and sleep with Lucy.

* * *

~ In the morning – Lucy's POV

I felt something warm beside me so I snuggled to it. As I open my eyes a little I'm shocked "NATSU! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME TO MY HOUSE, ESPECIALLY SLEEP WITH ME!" I said as I kicked him right on the face to the floor so he woke up. I immediately sat on the edge on the bed and crossed my arms below my breasts." O-ohayo, Luce " Natsu said as he rubbed his cheek that got kicked by me and use his other hand to wave at me, " GET. OUT. NOW" I said to him as I junctured my words because I'm in a REALLY bad mood because of yesterday's scene and ponting my forefinger to the window. Because he doesn't move from the floor, I tugged the back of his shirt and then open the window and throw him out. I'm in a bad mood so I can be strong when I want to. But he held on the edge of the window and came back, sitting on the windowsill " Why were you crying yesterday, Luce? Are you okay?" Natsu asked. I was a little bit shocked what to answer, "None of your business," I said as I hung my head down a I closed the window, but Natsu held it again "Just talk to me if you want to, 'kay? We're partners right?" Natsu said to me with his signature grin plastered on his face "Hn, but I don't wanna talk about it yet, but thanks Natsu" I replied him as I tried to put on a smile for him. After that he went away

~ Natsu's POV

_I wish I can do something to help her, but if she is not in the guild wouldn't popsicle will worry? _I thought to myself. Then I went to the guild. When I open the guild doors I greeted them "Ohayo, minna!" I said as I waved my hand in the air then I went straight to the bar stool "Ohayo, Natsu. So how was Lucy yesterday? You didn't come back here after checking up on her" Mira asked me while polishing some beer mugs, " I dunno. It seems she cried when she got home and she said she didn't wanna talk about it. And why snowflake didn't check up on her?" I asked to Mira. Because its normal for a guy to be worried about his girlfriend, right?(Not being dense anymore, huh Natsu? XD) " Oh yeah, I think I know why," Mira said as she furrowed her brows and put on a frown, " What's with the look, Mira? What's up?" " You see, yesterday after Lucy left I saw Gray talking a lot with Juvia..so, you know what I mean right?" Mirajane asked me. "No, I don't" I said as I put a blank expression" "Ugh you're so dense, Natsu. They. Broke. Up. I think now Gray likes Juvia so he broke up with Lucy" Mira explained to me as she junctured the word _they broke up_, " The fuck?! HEY EXHIBITIONIST!" I immediately yelled at popsicle that was having fun talking with Juvia then punched him hard right in the face, "What the heck was that for, flame-head, you wanna go?" Gray replied with anger as he cupped his cheek that was punched by me. "You just made your girlfriend cry you know! Oh wait I mean EX-GIRLFRIEND! She gave you a chance to be with her but you just DUMPED HER like that! I always thought that you never EVER deserves a great person like her!" I said with anger as I punched the other side of his face.

~ Normal POV

Juvia overheard that and Gray started sweating buckets " Gray-sama had a girlfriend?" Juvia asked to the two of them, " Yes he does, Juvia! And this exhibitionist broke up with her yesterday just because of YOU!" Natsu said to Juvia, " But yesterday Gray-sama told Juvia he had no girlfriend. So Gray-sama is a playboy, no? If that's true Juvia doesn't want to go out with Gray-sama because Gray-sama is unfaithful to his girlfriend!" Juvia said as she started to get up, swaying her hair in an arrogant way(A/N: Juvia being arrogant XD) from her seat and walked away. Gray's heart broke when he heard that from his new love, "N-no, Juvia! Wait! I won't betray you!" Gray stuttered. " No! I don't want to believe Gray-sama! Juvia doesn't want to be brokenhearted again!(A/N: I guess when she was with Bora, she kinda brokenheart right?)" Juvia shouted then she left. And then Gray faced Natsu and bump his forehead on to Natsu's. And they're glaring daggers at each other until electricity sparks are visible, "What the fuck you squinty eyes?! You just broke my chance to be with Juvia!"Gray snapped. "You don't deserve to be with any woman , Droopy Eyes! Because you betrayed your girlfriend just for another newcomer(A/N: In this story I made up that before Lucy comes Gray was Cana's girlfriend, Lucy was a new comer so...yeah)!" Natsu snapped back to him as Natsu punched him again "I can do whatever I want, you jerk!" And then both of them started fighting.

Though Erza was there she just calmly eat her strawberry cake on the bar stool "Why don't you stop them, Erza?" Mirajane asked Erza. Because usually Erza always stops fights between those idiots. But now, the circumstances are different " No, I shouldn't. Gray deserves this. Lucy loved him very much and he just end their relationship like it was nothing. Let Natsu get over this. I would love to beat him up but Natsu has the right to be angry as well" Erza said again calmly as she drank a sip from her tea," Well, I guess you have a point there. And Natsu loves Lucy so much too but Gray just took her from him, its normal if he's angry about he hurting Lucy," _Why don't you just accept him, Lucy? If you did you don't have to go through this broken heart _Mirajane thought to herself as she unconciously put a sad expression on her face.

~ Mirajane's POV

Half a year ago, around the Valentine's Day, Gray confessed to Lucy. And Lucy accepts him. They've been liking each other for quite sometime. Their relationship was still a secret until one day, around one week from Gray's confession, Natsu confessed to Lucy. "Sorry, Natsu. I'm taken" Lucy said as she had a tint of peek on her cheeks. "I-its okay" Natsu replied with a sad expression. Me and Happy was spying them that time because on that day, Natsu was acting strangely. The next day, Gray and Lucy announced their relationship(A/N: All of this happened before Phantom Lord incident)

I felt really sad for Natsu. Because he was the one that brought Lucy to Fairy Tail. Until now, his feelings hadn't go down. _Now, you get your chance back, Natsu. Make her happy. Fill the emptiness in her heart, forever._ Now Gray and Natsu are still fighting, and Natsu is more infuriated than usual, because Gray made Lucy cry. Erza, who always thought Lucy as her little sister she'll never had, also felt sad. I'm sure she also want to give Gray some lecture or something. But for now, she was letting Natsu overcoming his rampage to Gray.

* * *

~ Normal POV

Lucy had been staying at home for a week. And now Gray's single again. Since then, Gray was kind of ignored by Erza and Natsu. So he had been taking solo missions."Natsu!" Mirajane called, then Natsu ran to the bar stool,

"What's up, Mira?" "Its been a week, would you mind checking on Lucy?" "Oh sure" "Thanks, Natsu" Then he went to Lucy's place.

When he was already on the front of her apartment, instead to go through the window, he went to the door. Then he knocked, "Hey Luce, its me. Can I get in?" " Sure" Lucy answered hoarsely because all the crying she had done day and night. Her voice wasn't really loud, but loud enough for Natsu's sensitive ears to hear. Then he went upstairs and went to Lucy's room(A/N: Sorry I don't really know about Lucy's home). Lucy was sitting on the floor, leaning on the bedside, with her knee hugged to her chest. Her eyes were all red and puffy cause of here crying all day and night. Her hair was really messy, and her bed was also messy over the whole week.

~ Lucy's POV

Then Natsu sit next to me, "Are you still sad now?" Natsu asked me with worry "You know what happened? I didn't tell anyone" I said as I put on a little bit confused look. "Yeah, from Mira" Natsu replied as I form a small 'o' from my mouth, _She sure can see through people's heart, _I thought to myself. Then I cried again, holding my face with my hands to hold the sobbing, "Why am I suffering this-hic-? Why did he suddenly wanna break-hic- up?"As I said that Natsu hugged me and I leaned my face on his chest, wetting his vest with my tears. He was stroking my hair to comfort me, "Hush, Luce. That popsicle wanted to be with Juvia, but when I said he had a girlfriend and he broke up just for her, Juvia denied that exhibitionist on the spot. You should've seen his face! He was like 'No, Juvia don't leave me!'. Then me and Erza had beat him up to a pulp! Tch that popsicle taking girls for granted" Natsu said as he parted from the hug and mimicked Gray. I have stopped crying and looked up to his face when he mimicked Gray. I giggled when I look at that. "What do you mean, _girls_?" I asked as I started to wipe my tears from my cheeks. "Cana was his girlfriend before you," "Oh, I never knew. By the way, thanks Natsu" "For what?" "For coming here to cheer me up and for beating up Gray" "Oh no problem. I love beating him up" Natsu replied as he put on his signature grin."I guess I'm feeling a little bit better now. I think I'm going to the guild today. Wait for me okay?" I said as I stand up and took my towel, clothes and undergarments. _At least I still have friends that care for me, _I thought as a small smile creeped to my lips "Sure" I went inside my bathroom and took a nice long bath.

In the bathroom, I turned on the water tap waiting for the tub to be full as I brushed my teeth and stripped. I looked at the mirror and saw that my stomach was much more skinnier as my bones under my breast were slightly can be seen. _I haven't eaten these days._ When I looked at the full tub I dipped my foot slowly then my whole body inside. "Ahh.." I moaned in the bath. I was remembering my memories of half a year ago when Natsu confessed to me. My face started to heat up as I thought about this:

_Does Natsu still likes me?_

Well its possible but I don't think so. Its been quite a long time so maybe he already moved on. I wish I have known Gray's past, I'm sure I won't accept his confession. _Natsu, why you didn't tell me quicker? _I thought to myself as I drowned my head for a while then back up. A few minutes later I went out of bath, wiped my whole body with my white fluffy towel and wore my undergarments and clothes. I wnet out of the bathroom and took my hair ribbon then tie my hair into a side ponytail. Then I took my belt with my key pouch and whip, then wore it on my waist. Seeing that Natsu wasn't in the bedroom a went to the kitchen. I smelled something good. When I looked inside, I saw Natsu frying some bacon and eggs. What a perfect timing,

"Hey Luce" Natsu said as he put the dishes on the dining table then he pulled the chair out where I'm going to sit then pushed it back when I'm seated. "Thanks, Itadakimasu". We ate then went to the guild. The walk to the guild was uneventful, we didn't talk much just about the weather. Then we were at the guild "Hello, Minna!" I yelled as I waved my hand. "Lu-chan!" Levy-chan ran to me and hugged me."Levy-chan!" I said then I hugged back. Well, I was breaking up with my boyfriend and I was locking myself up for a week, I guess its normal for her to worry, right? "Are you feeling better now?" Levy said as we parted from our hug. "I'm fine, Levy" I said with a smile as I went to my usual seat on the barstool, "Can I have some water, Mira?" I asked Mira " Sure, and welcome back, Lucy" She replied me as she put on her heart warming smile "Have you get over him? Here" Mira asked as she gave me the glass of water. "Surprisingly, yes" I answered after I drank a sip of water from the glass. "Whoa, you recover quite quick, Lucy. How did you do that?" Mira asked me confusedly.

Actually, I didn't know anything either. Somehow, I just felt better. Maybe because of Natsu this morning. I'm glad there are still someone that cared for me. I don't think I'll need a boyfriend as long as I have nakama by my side. Though I was thinking like that, I still got lonely not having a boyfriend. "Lucy?" Mirajane called me as she snapped me out of my thinking. "Oh sorry, Mira. To answer your question earlier, actually I know nothing either. I just somehow felt better today" I said nonchalantly. Then I saw Mira put on a mischievous smile on her face. "Mira, why are you smiling?" I asked confusedly, "Oh, nothing, Lucy. I just thought that maybe this 'quick recovery' of yours have a connection to a certain pink-haired dragonslayer.." Mira answered me as she took a glance at me with the mischievous smile still plastered on her face. "I-its not like that, Mira!" I denied to Mira as a tint of pink made way to my cheeks, _Why am I stuttering?!_. "Then, can you explain me what's with your pink cheeks?" Mira asked at me as she was now giggling. "I-its nothing! Its just quite hot in here," I lied to her as I pretended to fan my neck with my hand. "Just admit it, Lucy.. You two will look good together" Mira said as she put on a smirk, "No, I'm not! He's just my teammate and my bestfriend!" I admitted, an answer that I know Mira wasn't looking for. " Is it a bestfriend or boy-?" "Mira! There's nothing between us!"

Just after a few seconds after I snapped at Mira, Natsu's hand are curling above my shoulder, but I'm used to this, and he is only being friendly, OKAY?! I said FRIENDLY, NOT LOVEY-DOVEY! "Hey, Luce! Lets go on a job!" Natsu suggested, "Sure, I'll choose it this time, 'kay?"I suggested to Natsu "Sure"He obliged so he released his hand off of my shoulder and I went to the mission board. Then I found a request that took my interest. It was saving a girl from the bandits and then catch the bandits. Seems easy and the reward is quite high, 300,000J. After taking the request I walked to the bar asked Mira to confirm the request. Then I called Natsu and Happy,"Natsu, Happy!" "What job? Lemme see" Natsu asked then he took the request paper from my hand. "Where's Happy?" "He's hanging out with Wendy and Charle again so he won't join the mission" "Oh.."I just replied as I felt my face feeling hotter..._Why am I blushing?! Sometimes we're doing missions alone, so why now my heart's beating so fast? _ I thought to myself as I calm myself down. _Breathe in, breathe out.._ I thought to myself. I was lucky because he didn't notice."Lets meet one hour from now in the station,'kay?" I asked him. His body suddenly go lump just after he heard the word 'train' "Why don't we just walk?" Natsu asked me. I then sighed as I folded my hands under my breasts. "The town's quite far Natsu!It could take 3 days to walk!" "Okay,okay"He replied then went out from the guild. Then I went to the guild doors and went home to prepare some luggage because the town was quite far.

* * *

~ Timeskip – One hour later, Train Station, Normal POV

"Let's go!" Lucy cheered as she dragged the pink-haired dragon slayer. "I don't wanna!" Natsu whined like a child. "We always take trains on every mission, now lets go!" Lucy exclaimed as she pulled Natsu harder then hopped on to the train and went to their seats. When the train was starting to go, Natsu's face became green. "Here, sleep on my lap. It's gonna be a long ride" Lucy offered as she gestured her hand to her lap. Then Natsu did what she said. When Natsu was asleep, she unconciously playing withh his hair while thinking about her chat with Mira in the morning. _Is he the reason why I'm better now? _Lucy thought to herself as she looked down on Natsu's sleeping face, _He's so cute when he's sleeping..wait, did I just say CUTE?!_, as she thought about that she blushed a little. _I wish you confessed to me first, Natsu _Lucy thought again as she brushed some stray hair from his face, she was putting on a sad smile thinking about what'll happen if he confess again _I don't think its possible, maybe he likes someone else now_. "Luce..still..love..you" Natsu mumbled in his sleep. Blood was rising to Lucy's face and her eyes widened. _W-w-what? Did I hear it right? _Lucy thought to herself as she hold her red cheeks out of put her elbow on the windowsill and her palm supporting her head, she looked at the scenery. She began thinking about Gray and all of her 'firsts' fith him. As tears started to flow, she just wiped them. As she thought deeper, she drifted to sleep.

A few hours later, they reached the town. "Natsu, wake up" Lucy said as she moved his body, "Ugh, we're here?" Natsu asked as he went up to a sitting position while rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, let's go" Lucy said then they both went out of the train station. "Its already late, lets find an inn or something" "Sure". After a few minutes walking they found an inn. They went inside and asked for a room,"Can we rent 1 room with 2 beds(A/N: Sorry dunno what the room's called)?" I'm sorry miss buut we only have 1 room with 1 bed.." "Oh okay then, lets find another place, Natsu" "I'm sorry miss, there's only 1 inn in this town. Because there are not many tourists in this town." The worker(A/N: Sorry, dunno what its called) explained. "WHAT?! I guess we have to camp somewhe-...Shit" As Lucy wanted to go outside, it was raining heavily. "I guess we don't have a choice. We'll rent the room" Lucy said as she took some money out of her bag and gave them to the worker , "Here's the key, miss. The room is on the 3rd floor" "Thank you. Lets go, Natsu" "Hn,".

When they got in to the room, Lucy closed the door and locked it. Then Lucy saw a couch so she said,"You'll be sleeping on the couch,'kay?" "Huh, no way! My back hurts you know!"Natsu denied. "Yes way! I'm not letting you sleep on the bed with me!" Lucy exclaimed as she crossed her arms below her chest. Then and idea popped into her head,"Ah! Lets do rock-paper-scissors then!"

"Okay, sure! If I win you must either sleep on the couch or with me on the bed, 'kay?" "Yeah,yeah" "ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS!" They both said simultaneously. Natsu handed out paper and Lucy handed out rock, "Yeah, I win! I'll get the bed!" Natsu said as he jumped in happiness."I'm gonna take a shower first, 'kay?" "yeah" so Lucy puts her suitcase on the floor then open it and took some clothes. As she took a shower she was thinking about tonight, _What will I do? Sleep with Natsu on the bed or on the small couch? If I'm with Natsu on one bed...*wild imagination* NO! Lucy, calm down! Breathe in, breathe out... That's not gonna happen. He's too dense for _that_. And I've been sleeping in 1 bed with Natsu like a million times, though it was him that just sneak inside my bed._ She thought to herself. After she went out of the shower she dried herself then wear clothes. She wore her undergarments then wore a white t-shirt and a pair of pink shorts. After fully clothed she put the towel around her shoulder and went out of the bathroom.

When Lucy's out of the bathroom she was being stared by the pink-haired dragon slayer. He was mesmerized by her curvaceous body and while there's a towel wrapped around her shoulder and her hair glimmering because of the the water still dripping a little from her hair. _She's so sexy...WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?! _Natsu thought to himself. At the same time for Lucy, she felt being stared longer then normal, her face was starting to heat up,"N-natsu, why are you staring at me?" Lucy asked hesitantly._Shit! Why was I staring at her anways?!_"W-what? N-nothing. I-I'm hungry! I'll order some food, 'kay?"Natsu offered whle stuttering. "Sure" As Lucy said that, he immediately took the phone in the room "Whaddya want?" "Just chicken salad is fine". After he called the room service he took a shower as well. When showering, Natsu was thinking about Lucy. _Should I tell her tonight? This is actually a great chance! But what if she reject me?! NATSU! Think positive... At least I must try! A man should be brave! I sounded like Elfman just now.. _Natsu thought to himself as he move his fist up in the air as he encourage himself. After showering he wore his boxers and pants when he was out of the bathroom, there's a towel around his shoulders and he's shirtless.

Lucy saw his toned and well-trained chest that still has some water droplets around. Her face was getting red as she started to realise that she was staring at him. Natsu realised that he was being stared by Lucy, but just shrugged it of, not wanting to make Lucy embarrased. "O-oh, the food's here! I'll get it

When the food comes the waiter put the food on the table in front of the couch. The waiter went out and closed the door, then Natsu and Lucy sat on the couch side by side, then they eat. After they finishid eating..

"*burp* Ah, that was delicious," Natsu said as he put a hand on his stomach and leaned on the couch, "Yeah, it was delicious" Lucy said as she wiped her mouth with the tissue elegantly. "Oh yeah, Luce, there's something I wanna talk about?" "What is it, Natsu?" "Are you... alright now?" Natsu asked as he scratched the back of his head. "What do you mean, Natsu? Of course I'm alright," Lucy answered, she was oblivious about the real meaning of that question. "I mean, are you _emotionally _fine?" Natsu asked again. After Natsu said that, Lucy realized what he meant, "Oh, _that. _I'm fine now, Natsu. Thanks for worrying " Lucy replied as she put on a smile on her face. She then put the plates somewhere so the table won't seem so messy. "I'm gonna have some fresh air," Lucy said as she walked towards the balcony. As she reached the railing she stretched her hands up than folding them in front of her chest on the railing. Her head hung up looking at the sky and thinking about something,

_I guess I never realised it before, that I'm in love with Natsu all this time. My love for Gray was just a crush. He's always there for me, more than Gray that is_ As she thought about that, tears were flowing from her eyes to her cheeks. Then she wiped it and bent down to rest her head on her hands on the railings._ And after I reject him, he's still by my side. He'll never leave me. But he thinks everyone as his nakama. He would protect everyone with his life. I'm no more than a bestfriend for him _When she thought of that her heart ached. _But, does he still likes me?No, I don't think so. Don't get your hopes up, Lucy... You don't wanna have a heartbreak again, right?_ As she thought of this she sighed.

Well now lets see Natsu's position here... He was sitting on the couch thinking if he would confess to her now. But then he smelt tears from outside so he checked it out. He stood up from the couch and went to the balcony and went to the railings also folding his hands on it."Luce? Y'alright?" Natsu asked with worry. Lucy was a little bit surprised, she immediately straightened her self and turned around and clasped her hands on her back "Of course I'm fine, Natsu!" She said cheerfully as she tried to force the biggest smile she could. "Don't lie to me, Luce. I can smell your tears. I know you're not fine" Natsu said seriously. Her cheerful face quickly gone."No, really. I guess I'm still a bit emotional, I'm just thinking about the old times" Lucy said with her head hung a little down and a sad smile plastered on her face. Then she leaned back down to the railings.

They just stood there, not talking at all, for a few minutes. Natsu and Lucy were in their own thoughts. Suddenly there's a strong breeze and Natsu saw Lucy shivered even after the wind went by. He closed the space between the two and put his arm around her shoulders. "You're cold, Luce?" "Hn. Thanks Natsu" She said but her body was still. She was too embarrassed by this position. Then Natsu broke the ice, "Luce, there's something I wanna tell you," Natsu said as he held her shoulders with both of his hands and turned her to face directly at him. "W-what is it, Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu put his hands down to his sides and said,"Luce, actually I still like you. I know you just have a break up but I won't hurt you like that bastard do. I won't leave you-" As he said that then he bent down and hugged her,"You're everything to me. I like you, no scratch that. I love you Luce and I always will-" Then he broke from the hug and faced her, "So Luce, do you wanna my girlfriend?" Natsu asked as he smiled at her. Lucy was blushing the whole time – from the time he wrapped her shoulders until now. She was so happy that he still liked him.

Tears of joy flowed from her eyes as she nodded to him and said "Yes, Natsu. I would love to be your girlfriend. And I love you too. Wait what date is it?" "Its July 1st, why?" "Its my birthday Natsu. And this is the best present ever" Lucy said as more tears of joy flowing out. Then Natsu hold her cheeks with his hands and wiped her tears with his thumb. Then Lucy was on her tip toes and Natsu was leaning down a little then the space between them was gone. Their lips was one. The kiss was full of passion, happiness and calm. They deepened the kiss as Natsu's tounge was inside Lucy's mouth as Lucy did the same. They were fighting for Natsu's hand fell from her cheeks and went to hug her waist and Lucy wrapped her hand around his neck and grasped his spiky pink hair. They parted for air and Natsu quickly brought Lucy bridal style and he heard Lucy let out a little 'kya!'. Natsu brought her to the bed and put her down. Then he was on all fours above Lucy and they kissed again. This kiss was different, it was filled with more passion, and lust. Their tongues were like burning flames and once again, fighting for dominance... You know what'll happen

~ After some heated session... – Normal POV

After some of their 'heated session' they pulled up the covers on their body and lay in there. Then Lucy broke the ice, "Natsu?" Lucy asked while she faced sideways to face Natsu. "Hn?" "You won't betray me, right?" Lucy asked. When Natsu faced her he could see sadness and fear from her beautiful milk-chocolate orbs. "Of course, I won't Luce." Natsu said as he pulled Lucy's head to a hug and puled it to his bare chest. Then he kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, love". Then Natsu himself drifted to sleep.

~ The next day

The next day they do their mission and by evening they're done. Then they got back to then in and sleep.(Too lazy to put in details, sorry). The next day again, they went home and reached the guild in the evening. While they were on their way, hand in hand, they talked, "Should we tell them?" Natsu asked. "I don't know. It won't do bad to us if we tell them, right?" Lucy answered. "Oh, okay" When they're already in front of the guild...

**The End**

* * *

**Want me to continue or not? Want me to write the lemon or not? Do you want to change the title? Because the story is not really about the love triangle. Is it good? Or bad? R & R please! Thank you for reading! Haru-chan, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello guys! In this chapter I'll be going to write the lemon part and the continuation(when they're at the guild) though its my first time writing a lemon so don't get mad if it doesn't satisfy you. This is for **_**NaluLoverNaliHater **_**and **_**jennifer, **_**so this chapter is supposed to be**** M-RATED.**** For lemon haters just skip this and go down, there's a 'little' ending about when they're at the guild, that is. I'll be replying the reviews first!**

_**NaluLoverNaliHater**_**:** Well, here it is the lemon part though not a sequel

_**Jennifer:**_I'm in a mood to write a lemon, so here!

_**ThePartyHasEntered**_**:** Sorry! I know I'm bad at giving titles

_**FairyTailLover333**_**: **Maybe I'll try to make a 'gray-jealous' scene. I'm not that good.

_**Guest**_**: **Sorry, no GrayLu here,and I dont wanna make a GrayLu

* * *

_Starting the lemon part..._

_Natsu brought her to the bed and put her down. Then he was on all fours above Lucy and they kissed again. This kiss was different, it was filled with more passion, and lust. Their tongues were like burning flames and once again, fighting for dominance..._

After a few seconds, or maybe minutes, their lips parted and a string of saliva connected their mouths. Natsu leaned to the crook of her neck and started licking, suckling and nibbling around her neck and collarbone. Lucy stifled a moan and then Natsu gone up a little to lick the behind of her ear then back down a little to her neck. "Ahn.." She moaned lowly as her neck squirmed a little. _So that's her spot _He thought as he smirked. Then he bit her neck,

"Ouch! What was that for?" "That's a dragon slayer's mark, Luce. I'm claiming you. A mark that shows that you're taken, that you're my mate" Natsu explained. "Oh..."Then he gone back licking around. As he still licking around the neck he tugged the hem of her shirt and started to pull it off. Lucy bent up to a sitting position as she took off her shirt and then Natsu took and threw it somewhere around the room. Then she was back leaning down at the comfy hotel bed. Then Natsu suddenly kissed her. It was a bit more rough, but still filled with love. A they kissed, Natsu tried a squeeze on one of her huge mounds, and Lucy was moaning in Natsu's mouth(Yeah, they're still kissing). Then Natsu put both of his hands to massage her big bosoms as he parted from her lips and started to lick around the jaw line and the chin. He went below, below and below until he reached the valley of her mounds.

Then his hands went to her back as she leaned her back up to give Natsu a bigger space to unclasp er bra. Then he did. And he threw it somewhere, _again_. He started to squeeze both of them again, simultaneously. Now he leaned down and started to do a experimental lick to her left nipple. "Ngh..!" Lucy moaned as he licked again and again until he sucked her nipple inside his mouth. His tongue flicked, swirled then he blew at it, making shivers to Lucy's spine as she arched her back. Then he did the same for the right nipple and start doing the same treatment. His other hand caressed her around the navel and continuing down until the hem of her shorts. Still sucking on her breast, his hands pulled her shorts. Now she was only on her panties and he was on his knees looking down at the beauty below him.

"Don't stare like that, its embarrassing," Lucy pouted. _Oh god, I'm the luckiest man ever! _"You're so beautiful, Lucy" He said and Lucy's face was redder then ever. Can be redder than Erza's scarlet hair, if possible, then she moved her gaze from Natsu. "And its not fair, I'm almost naked and you haven't even took off a single clothing," Lucy pouted again. "Hai, hai" Then he took off his scar and sweatshirt and his pants. Now he was only on his boxers. Lucy stared at him for a while. His eight-pack muscles was so great(Sorry, lack of vocabulary). "Like what you see?"Natsu asked as he put on a grin,"Hn," Lucy said as she started sitting up and trailed her fingers around his toned chest. _So rough but so...warm _she smiled at that thought. Then she was on her knees as well as she leaned up and kissed him passionately. As they were kissing, Lucy did a squeeze on the bulge inside Natsu's boxer and that earned her a groan. Then they pulled out of the kiss and Lucy knelt down and opened his boxers. Lucy's eyes was as big as a plate now. _I-i-it's HUGE!_ Lucy thought to herself as she was frightened how was this huge thing going to fit in to her little pussy. Then Natsu leaned down and said, "Don't worry,Luce. I won't hurt you" and then she nodded.

Then Natsu suddenly kissed her again, rougher this time. Put one hand on one of her mounds and the others going down her sex. He started to 'open' the folds and made his way in as he rubbed her clit."Ahhnn~" He rubbed more as he elicited a moan from her. Then he suddenly put one finger inside her pussy earning a little cute 'hya!' sound from the beauty below her. Then he moved it inside. She was squirming and moaning under him, "Mmm, faster..." Then he did what she said and after a few more moves he put another finger inside. Putting two fingers in her pussy while moving it quick, and his thumb rubbing her clit, and another hand still squeezing her breast, and lastly his tongue around her sensitive spot for so long that she's sure there will be a kiss mark there. With all those above, she was _so _going to come soon. And her hunch was true, "Natsu, I-i'm..AHHH~" She came. Natsu lapped his fingers that was inside her clean and then he started lapping her pussy as well. "Ahhhn~~ " Lucy moaned again and she squirmed around as she held the sheets but Natsu held both of her thighs so she couldn't get away. "Thanks for the meal, Luce!"

After that he was positioning his member between her pussy,"You ready, Luce?" Natsu said with worry in his eyes. "Yes. I want to be yours, all yours.." She replied as she smiled to the fire-dragon slayer. Then he started pushed his member into her pussy, she flicked her eyes shut and a tear trickled down her cheeks."Nggh..."Lucy groaned in pain. Then Natsu licked her tears clean and kissed her deeply so she can forgot her pain. As soon as it was fully inside, he waited for Lucy to adjust by the size of his huge member. Her hips started to move and she told him, "You can move now,". As Natsu pulled out until only the head's inside, he pushed back inside. He repeated those actions but harder, rougher and faster. "Ahn, ngh.. Harder, Natsu!" Lucy moaned as Natsu was still pulling and pushing, her boobs juggling as he did. "Luce, you're so tight..." Natsu held her hips tightly and still pushing and pulling. After few minutes, Natsu felt her walls clenching his, meaning she was on her peak. And he was too, on his peak.

"Natsu, I'm gonna.." "Yeah me too," "Let's cum together". Then Lucy bent up and held Natsu's shoulder and she was on his lap, Lucy giving him a boost by riding him. Natsu held her back and hip so she won't fall back. Then he pulled her closer, their chests are pressed together, then kissed her. They moaned in each other's mouth as they cummed together. Lucy parted from the hug and Natsu put her down to the bed as he pulled out an lay down beside her. _I had sex with Luce, and confessed to her..._ he thought as he stared at the ceiling and silence filled the air. Lucy pulled up the covers then broke the ice, "Natsu?" The said man turned to the woman beside him. "Hn?" "You won't betray me, right?" Lucy asked. When Natsu faced her he could see sadness and fear from her beautiful milk-chocolate orbs. "Of course, I won't Luce." Natsu said as he pulled Lucy's head to a hug and puled it to his bare chest. Then he kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, love". Then Natsu himself drifted to sleep.

**~ End of the Lemon Chapter~**

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? My first lemon! Finally~ For your info, **_**I'M 12**_**! Weird huh? Sorry for typos, I'm too lazy to read it over and I'm too lazy to ask for a beta reader. If someone wants to be my beta reader, PLEASE DO! Now I'll continue the scene when they're at the guild, so, enjoy!**

_Previously..._

_While they were on their way, hand in hand, they talked, "Should we tell them?" Natsu asked. "I don't know. It won't do bad to us if we tell them, right?" Lucy answered. "Oh, okay" When they're already in front of the guild..._

"Lets pretend first. I'm sure Mira's gonna ask if anything happened, so I'll tell her first and I know she'll be shouting it to the whole guild," Lucy explained. "Oh, okay" They parted their hands and went inside as if they don't have any relationship yet. "Tadaima, Minna!" Natsu shouted as he opened the guild doors and waved his hand up. Then both of them went to the bar and sat side by side and Mira greeted them. "Welcome back, Natsu, Lucy"as she was still polishing glasses. Then she leaned on the bar counter, putting both of her elbows on it, intertwined her hands and putting her chin above it. "So, did _something _happened? Did he confess? Did he? Did he?!" Mira asked as she leaned nearer to Lucy after every question. "Mira you're too close!-" she said as she pushed Mira a little."-Actually...yes" Lucy answered as she fidgeted on her usual bar stool. "So, now we're a couple!" Natsu shouted as he swung his hand on Lucy's shoulders. "Omedetou, Lucy, Natsu!" Lucy just smiled at that, and still blushing. "Minna, Lucy and Natsu are now an item!" Mira yelled at the top of her lungs. "Let's celebrate!" Cana said as she put her hand with a beer mug on it to the air. "Yeah!" The ther guild members cheered. Only 1 person didn't say anything in the corner and everyone ignored him. "Flame-brain, you asshole!" He muttered.

* * *

**~ End of Chapter 2~**

**A/N: Finally, done with this story! I don't want to continue this anymore, because I had another story idea popping up and trying to make it. As usual, I dunno the title yet, -_- And its multi-chaptered. And guys, please tell me about summer holidays, how many day it is or whatever. My country doesn't have summer holiday for schools, so yeah! Help me, 'kay? Just review or PM me! Thank you for reading! Please R & R this chapter! Haru-chan, out!**


End file.
